


A Lover's Quarrel (And the Subsequent Reconciliation)

by TheEeveeTamer



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, But Creepily, Domineering Leo, Hand Jobs, Jealous Leo, Lover's Quarrel, M/M, Makeup Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Niles Fixes Things, Semi-Public Sex, Submissive Takumi, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEeveeTamer/pseuds/TheEeveeTamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Leo and Takumi have a lover's spat, and Niles takes it upon himself to fix things the only way he knows how.</p>
<p>Creepily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lover's Quarrel (And the Subsequent Reconciliation)

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I just posted a story, and I was going to make that my last one... But my friend gave me this idea. And here you go.
> 
> Also my stupid hair ribbon headcanon makes a return, in case anyone was excited for that.

“Leo!” Takumi beamed as the man walked into the library. He set the book he had been thumbing through down on the arm of his chair.

“What the hell were you _thinking?_ ” Leo coldly demanded. He placed one hand on his hip as if he were chiding an unruly child.

Takumi immediately fell into defensiveness, “Excuse me?”

“Last battle!” Leo crossed his arms, an act that was greatly hindered by his bulky armor, “You ran directly into a horde of enemies! What were you thinking?!”

Takumi shot up out of his seat, “So what? I’m fine!” He threw his arms wide, “Not a scratch on me!”

“This time!”

“What, are you saying I can’t take care of myself?” Takumi bristled.

“You’re an archer! Running into the middle of the fight is unbelievably dangerous! You could have gotten yourself killed!”

“I’m not some fragile little doll that needs to be ‘protected’ Leo!”

“That’s not what I—“ Leo tried to backpedal, but Takumi had already stormed past him and out the door, “—meant…”

* * *

By evening Leo sorely regretted confronting Takumi in the manner that he did. He repeatedly looked for Takumi, but came up short. He wasn’t sure what he expected, he _had_ stupidly insulted Takumi. He should have anticipated the poor reaction and subsequent avoidance.

Leo, however, did _not_ expect to be lying awake in their bed until nearly midnight and still see no sign of his significant other. Normally Takumi would have calmed down enough to at least seek Leo out and demand an apology by now. An apology that Leo would have been all too willing to give at this point.

Leo looked down at the red hair ribbon he had solicited from Takumi before their last battle. It was still tied snugly around his wrist. He considered removing it, but immediately dismissed the thought.

He rolled over and glared at the door. Was Takumi really so petty that he’d refuse to sleep in their room over this? Leo huffed and extinguished the candle still burning by the bedside.

_Fine, two can play at that game._

* * *

Leo and Takumi did not fight. At least, not as often, and not at all like they did upon their first meeting. _Argue_ , yes. _Disagree,_ certainly. They bickered and teased, but really everyone in the army just assumed that was just the way they showed affection at this point. Even after a particularly explosive quarrel the others would often catch Takumi reach up to peck Leo’s cheek, or they’d see Leo hug Takumi from behind and kiss the crown of his head before quickly parting when they thought no one else was looking.

_Fighting_ , however, was not something the couple did very often. And when they did, everyone took notice.

“I’m really starting to get worried about Prince Takumi.” Oboro placed her meal across the table from Niles one day in the mess hall. The two were by no means friends, but desperation and worry drove her to seek out the lewd former thief, “It’s been six days. I’m getting sick of watching him duck into empty rooms every time he sees Prince Leo coming.”

Niles chuckled, “I could say the same about Prince Leo.”

“Something really must be done; they can’t keep sulking like this forever.”

Niles’s face broke out into a devious smile, as if he had been waiting for someone to give him the authority to act.

“Don’t do anything too creepy to Prince Takumi!” She glared at him.

Niles merely licked his lips response, mind filled with the sheer number of possibilities.

“I won’t do anything _too_ crazy, I promise.”

* * *

The next day found Takumi walking down the deserted corridor to the library. Neither he nor anyone else in the castle usually used this path, but Takumi figured he was also less likely to see Leo by going this way.

Suddenly he felt another presence in the hallway with him. Takumi whipped around angrily, fully expecting to see Leo standing at the end of the passageway.

He was not expecting to be thrown into the wall by Leo’s vulgar bodyguard.

“What the?!” Takumi glared at the unruly retainer, “What are you doing?!”

“Heeeeeello, Prince Takumi,” Niles leaned in near the irritated prince’s face, his breath hot on Takumi’s cheek, “what are you doing here?”

“Going to the library? Does this hall lead somewhere else that I was not aware of?” Takumi moved to continue toward his destination, but Niles slammed his hands against the wall and blocked Takumi’s escape routes.

“Such a tease!” Niles licked his lips. Takumi gritted his teeth and made to push the other male away when a cold voice rang out and stopped him dead in his tracks.

“Niles,” Leo coldly glared at his retainer, “don’t you have some other business to attend to?”

Immediately the white haired man withdrew his body from Takumi’s and fought down the pleased smirk that was rising to his lips. All was proceeding according to plan.

“Ah, yes,” Niles schooled his face into a look of complete passivity, “as a matter of fact, I do have some recruits to train at the archery range.”

Leo slowly repositioned himself so he stood between his retainer and his significant other. Niles brushed against Leo slightly on his way out, but ultimately left without another word. The two remaining males continued standing motionlessly until the sound of Niles’s receding footsteps faded away. Takumi stubbornly turned his back on Leo and continued making his way toward the library. Before he could get far he felt Leo’s fingers envelop his wrist and hold him in place with a crushing grip.

“Leo, please,” Takumi’s defeated sigh pierced the silence of the hall. His entire body slouched and he gently tried tugging his wrist away, but he still refused to turn and look at Leo.

“Stop avoiding me,” Leo’s frustrated command was underlain with desperation. His grip on Takumi’s wrist tightened further, if that was even possible.

Takumi’s infamous temper flared and he whipped around to glare at Leo, “What right do you have to tell me what to do? Why do you care about what I do?”

Leo’s eyes widened in shock for an instant, and then darkened with rage and lust. Had his partner really just asked why he, of all people, _cared?_ He gripped Takumi’s shoulder with his other hand and backed the shorter male into the wall.

Takumi could have shoved Leo away and told him to get lost. In fact, he probably _should_ have. But he couldn’t deny that almost this exact scenario had played out in his head multiple times when he fantasized about Leo.

Leo gripped Takumi’s wrists and held them above their heads, and one of his knees firmly forced its way between Takumi’s legs. Any protests on Takumi’s part were silenced by a harsh bite on his neck just below his jawline, right were Leo knew his clothes wouldn’t cover.

“You’re mine,” He growled domineeringly in Takumi’s ear, “Just because you don’t care about yourself doesn’t mean that I won’t.”

Takumi moaned and he felt his anger at Leo yield to the desire burning through his entire body. He made one last feeble attempt to escape Leo’s grasp, but was only met with Leo’s upper thigh grinding against his half-hardness.

“Looks like I’ll need to teach you a lesson.” Leo briefly drew away from his blushing lover. He turned Takumi’s body around and forced his face into the wall.  He reached around and began teasingly tugging at the edges of Takumi’s pants.

“Not here!” Takumi cried out, speech slightly muffled by the wall. Leo’s hand reached between Takumi’s legs and began stroking him through his pants.

“What was that?” Leo purred against Takumi’s neck.

“So— _Ah_! Some… Someone might… See!” He managed to pant out.

Leo sucked another mark onto the back of his lover’s neck, “Hmm… I don’t care.”

One hand nudged the waistband of Takumi’s pants down to his knees, leaving him bare from the waist down. Leo stroked Takumi’s already stiff cock, his own member straining against his pants.

“All ready for me, and I’ve barely even touched you,” His fingertips lightly grazed the underside of Takumi’s cock.  “What were you doing, exposing yourself like that to other men?”

Takumi’s brow knitted indignantly, “I wasn— _Ah_!”

Leo jerked Takumi’s head back by his ponytail, “Shut up,” his icy voice whispered next to Takumi’s ear, “You. Are. _Mine._ This sight is for _my_ eyes only.”

Leo sunk his teeth into Takumi’s neck again. He liked the idea of watching Takumi stagger around the castle tomorrow with his neck completely discolored; visible marks of Leo’s claim to him on display for everyone else to see.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Leo moaned against Takumi’s neck, the slightly depraved fantasy drew his attention to the way his own cock was uncomfortably rubbing against the fabric of his underwear. Leo retracted his hand from Takumi’s straining member and used it to free himself from his pants.

It suddenly dawned on Leo, despite his lust filled haze, that he didn’t really have any lubricant on him. Just as he was pondering alternatives he had a sudden realization. Niles _had_ brushed up against him as he left. He really should have guessed that his retainer might have orchestrated the entire thing, but the sight of Niles pressed up against _his_ Takumi didn’t exactly leave Leo thinking straight. Leo reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small tube of lubricant.

He would have to have a word with his retainer later about meddling in his personal affairs.

He slicked himself up and gripped Takumi’s hips. He roughly sheathed himself entirely in Takumi. Takumi pressed his forehead against the wall and whimpered. He bit his lip until it bled. He was still mad at Leo, and Takumi really didn’t want to give Leo the satisfaction of hearing him moan like a wanton slut.

Leo recognized that he probably didn’t use enough lube, and that he definitely didn’t prepare Takumi properly, but he also didn’t particularly care in the midst of his jealousy induced lust. Even with the knowledge that Niles hadn’t _really_ intended to do anything Leo still felt his possessive instincts take over.

He grasped Takumi’s wrists in his hands and moved them above their heads, and Takumi braced himself against the wall with his forearms. Leo’s chest was flush against Takumi’s back as he shallowly thrust into Takumi, movements made erratic by his impassioned state of mind. He shifted Takumi’s wrists to one hand while his other moved to address Takumi’s throbbing member. Each inharmonious thrust and stroke was punctuated by another open mouthed kiss to the back of Takumi’s neck.

Leo’s only regret was that they were still mostly clothed, but this _was_ a hallway. Albeit a rarely traversed one, but a hallway nonetheless. His frenzied attentions soon brought Takumi over the edge, and Leo had the good sense to at least _try_ to avoid getting semen all over the walls by catching it in his hand. He raised his ejaculate covered hand to Takumi’s face.

“Clean up the mess you’ve made,” He demanded. Immediately a tongue shot out and began licking the surface of Leo’s hand clean.

Seeing Takumi panting and sweaty and exhausted, but still obediently complying with Leo’s whim was enough to drive him over the edge as well. He buried his face in the crook of Takumi’s neck and groaned as he came deep inside of him.

Their exhausted bodies sunk to the floor. Leo repositioned them so that his back rested against the wall and pulled Takumi against his chest.

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” Leo kissed Takumi’s forehead in apology.

Takumi chuckled, “Nothing I won’t be able to recover from.”

Leo looked over his lover’s face for any traces of lingering pain; instead he just noticed just how dark the circles under Takumi’s eyes had gotten. A fresh wave of guilt overtook him—he knew Takumi must have gone with very little sleep these past few days.

“I’m sorry,” Takumi craned his neck to see Leo’s face, “about implying that you can’t handle yourself. I know you can. It’s just… I couldn’t protect you if something _had_ gone wrong that day and…” He trailed off.

Takumi sighed, “No, I’m the one who should apologize. What I did was stupid, and I had no right to get mad at you for being worried about me. If… If you had done the same thing I would have been furious. I just let my stupid pride get the best of me.”

“I guess we were both being a little stupid, huh?” Leo added. They smiled at each other and Takumi nuzzled his face into the crook of Leo’s neck.

Takumi distractedly toyed with the red ribbon still tied around Leo’s wrist. It was still there, as if their last skirmish were mere hours ago rather than a full week. Takumi never asked why Leo always wanted one of his hair ribbons before battle; he had never felt the need to. He had learned to just wordlessly shove one into Leo’s hands before battle with a blush and the threat of bodily harm if the ribbon came back dirty or bloody or torn. It never did.

“Why are you still wearing it?” Takumi suddenly asked.

Leo looked confused for a moment before he noticed Takumi picking at the ribbon.

“I guess I kept it as a reminder that I’m an idiot, and that I needed to apologize.”

Takumi laughed at Leo’s dry remark, “Well, maybe I should have taken one of your headbands too then.”

“Well then, next time one of my headbands goes missing I’ll be sure to take it as a declaration of your stupidity.”

“That was bad, even for you,” Takumi rolled his eyes and stood up, “You know we really should get cleaned up.”

“I don’t know about you, but I’m perfectly clean.” Leo smirked, fully aware of his lover’s predicament.

“Yeah, well, _your_ lack of foresight isn’t going to ruin a perfectly good pair of _your_ pants, now is it? You thought to bring lubricant, but not a damned towel?” Takumi pulled his pants up and cringed, “Oh god, I think it’s sticking to my leg…”

Leo laughed at his lover’s outburst and stood up himself. He fixed himself to look presentable and held out his hand.

“Fine then, let’s go get you cleaned up. I’ll even allow you to berate me for _my_ obvious lack of planning.”

Takumi took the outstretched hand and laced their fingers together. He let Leo lead him down the hallway and back towards their room.

“And for the record, it was Niles that slipped the lube into my pocket,” Leo added nonchalantly, “but next time I’ll ask him to include a clean-up kit, if you want.”

“I’m going to cripple that one-eyed pervert.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last one! I swear!
> 
> (It's probably not going to be the last one...)


End file.
